Fairy at the Window
by UniversalGalaxyStar
Summary: He was a boy, and she was a fairy. They were two different beings, but collided, and in the end made their love absolute. And all it took was looking out a tiny window.


Fairy at the Window

A/N: **Hello minna, this is my fairy tail one-shot with Mavis x Zeref, so let's begin! Enjoy!**

Sitting at the window was a 10 year old Zeref staring at the night sky when his little brother Natsu, came into their room.

"Hey Zeref-nii, Mom says it's time for dinner. Come on," Natsu said standing at the doorway. Zeref turned to his younger brother and smiled.

"Okay thanks, let's go," he responded getting up from his seat and going downstairs with Natsu.

Natsu and Zeref where about to leave their room when Zeref saw a bright yellow light flash past the window. _Weird, I wonder what that was_ he thought leaving the room moving on downstairs.

The boys made their way downstairs where their adoptive step mom, Grandine, and their step dad, Igneel were waiting for them. "Good Natsu, you got Zeref. Now come on boys don't just stand there, sit down," Grandine said gesturing them to the table. They sat down and ate their dinner.

After, the boys went back up to their room to get ready for bed when Zeref sat by the window sill, looking for what he saw earlier. _Where is it, what was it?_

"Hey Zeref-nii, whatcha looking for?" His younger brother asked sitting beside him making funny faces while piering out the window.

"Oh nothing, just thought I saw something. Well never mind that, come on Natsu, time for bed," he replied getting his brother ready for bed, then going softly to sleep. Only completely oblivious of the small light that zomed past the window.

 **2 Years Later**

Zeref of twelve years old by now has forgotton of the thing that flew past his window and is a quiet boy, but their mom, Grandine had a special surprise for them. It was night when the boys heard the door open and a voice yell, "Boys come downstairs!"

Natsu and Zeref walked down to see a little girl, about 8 or 9 with dark blue hair and big brown eyes standing beside Grandine. "Boys, this is Wendy, she'll be living with us from now on, so please treat her like family okay?"

"Hey Grandine, does Igneel know about this?" Zeref asked adressing Grandine by her first name.

"Well..."

"He doesn't does he."

"...no..."

"Geez, mom you can't just bring her home without dad's permission," Zeref reprimanded.

"I know, but," she leaned in closely to Zeref's ear and whispered, "she's sick, one of my patients in the hospital, and she's at a orphanage. They can't pay her bills anymore and she needed a new home."

Zeref frowned and nodded while Natsu was trying to talk to Wendy. "Hey! Hey, Wendy was it? I'm Natsu, nice to meetcha," he said.

"He-hello Na-Natsu-nii," she bashfully replied.

"Zeref, be a dear and show Wendy to your room," their mom said as he nodded.

"Here Wendy, this is me and Natsu's room. I guess you'll be staying with us in here for a while," the twelve year old said as Wendy mutely nodded.

Weeks and Wendy got adjusted when one day she was sitting on the window sill when Zeref walked in. "Zeref-nii! Zeref-nii! I saw a fairy at the window," the bluenette girl claimed pointing out to square window.

He walked forward, opened it and looked out. "Nothing here," he said closing it.

"But-but it was there. I saw a tiny flash of gold fly by. And it had wings and-and a tail!"

"Now Wendy, first, fairies don't have tails, and second, they don't exist. End of stor- wait! Did you say gold flash?" Zeref inquired as Wendy excitedly nodded. _She doesn't mean, it couldn't have been. Maybe_ "So you believe me?"

"Hmm, I suppose so."

"Yes! So all we need to do is to catch it," Wendy replied.

"Catch it? Why would we wanna catch it?"

Wendy pouted. "Because! It's a FAIRY! Besides, I bet their so pretty, and I'd love to see one up close."

"Alright then, if you want to catch it. Then, let's catch it," Zeref said and Wendy jubilantly nodded.

Night slowly approached and Zeref and Wendy sat under the open window with nets, a flashlight and honey. They looked online and saw that fairies loved sweet things, so nothing better than nets and honey.

"Now, all we do is wait," Zeref said.

And they waited, and waited, and waited, but no fairy. And Wendy along time ago fell asleep while Zeref stayed up bright eyed and bushie tailed still waiting. "It's gonna come, I know it is. It just has to," he mumbled as bags started forming under his eyelids.

More hours went by and still no fairy and Zeref fell asleep when he heard a tiny jingle. "Huh?" He jolted up and looked at the trap filled with honey him and Wendy set up hours ago. _I-It's not empty, there's something inside it._ It was a tiny bag rubbed with honey, so he grabbed it and opened it.

There was a tiny fairy inside exuding a golden light that Zeref distinctly remembered.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. Come on out please," he asked sticking his hand in the net while the fairy backed away. "Please." The fairy at first showed signs of hesitation then slowly started flying out the net to Zeref's hand.

"Hello," the boy said to the tiny fairy.

"Hi there," the fairy replied courtseing.

"So, this is what you are. A fairy huh? I would have never thought."

"Well believe it! We fairies, popular beings in story books and movies. You should know what we look like," the fairy barked condesendingly.

"Sorry, but who ever heard of a fairy having a tail. I mean, in the story books you didn't have any. Why should now be any different," Zeref retorted mockingly smirking.

"Okay, I suppose you're right, but still we're real. It's just that not many humans believe in us, well except kids like her," the fairy replied pointing to Wendy's sleeping form.

"I see. By the way, I'm Zeref."

"Hmm, Zeref. Well then hello Zeref. I'm Mavis."

"Mavis huh? Okay then it's official," he said.

"What's official?" She asked.

"We're friends now of course," he replied.

"Friends? Me! Friends with a human, that's- that's well it's just odd!" Mavis declared. "But, not impossible. Okay then Zeref, we'll be friends, but I will warn you. Any human who has ever become friends with a fairy has been till their last dying breath. Are you willing to get killed protecting me as you're friend?" Mavis sternly inquired.

"Of course, that's what friends do," Zeref answered.

"Really!" Mavis said with glittering eyes. "Any human who's asked us to be friends backed out, but you're different. Wee! We're going to be great friends. I just know it. I must leave, goodbye fair Zeref," she flew to his forehead and kissed it and disappeared leaving Zeref stunned.

 _I-I, she, I just got kissed by a fairy_ he inwardly thought blushing bright red.

He recovered and walked towards to Wendy and picked her up, lying her on the closest bed. Which was Natsu's. **(Don't worry I'm not shipping Wendy and Natsu)** Then, he started feeling dizzy, the room spun around him very violently.

 _W-What's going on? I feel so-_ but before he could finish his own thought Zeref crashed on the floor in deep sleep.

The next morning he woke up as dazed as ever taking in his surroundings. _What happened? The last thing I remember is getting- Mavis! That fairy kissed me and I was knocked out! Oh, such a troublesome little creature!_

As Zeref sat up their foster parents walked in stunned.

"N-Natsu!" Grandine exclaimed shocked. Natsu awoke to Grandine yelling as he was clutching something, and it was very warm too. Something, more like someone.

He turned over to find himself holding Wendy closely as she woke up herself. "A-a-a," she muttered as her eyes were clouded with tears.

"Nononono," Natsu said fastly waving his hands in an "I didn't do anything" manner.

"Now son, making a move on a girl is something, but your sister. NOW THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY!" Igneel exclaimed grabbing his youngest son and dragging him away.

 _Poor Natsu, it was my fault too._ Zeref steadily stood up and went to school, then came back later, waiting at the window.

Once again Zeref was greeted by the night and the tiny fairy he befriended yesterday. "Hello Zeref," Mavis happily chirped as the boy in front of her gave her a solemn look. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He still had a hard look on his face and sighed. "So what was that kiss about?"

The fairy gave a big 'Ooo' and giggled. "Oh, so that's what's your mad about. Well when a fairy kisses a human it releases a knock out poison, but it depends what type of kiss and the fairy kissing the human."

"But you kissed me anyway," he replied raising an eyebrow.

"Hehe, I did didn't I," Mavis said. Zeref just gave a sigh and started laughing as Mavis joined in and both sounding like wild hyenas. "I've had friends, but never really human friends. I hope things stay like this forever."

"Well then we're the same because I really don't have any friends. Well if you don't count my followers. This weird kid named Mard Geer is like a cult leader. It's really creepy."

She nodded and the two went one, talking and laughing till everyone downstairs had to wonder what was going on.

"Dear I think-"

"Don't worry about it Grandine, Zeref's almost a teenager, what do you expect. Besides if that kid wants to never get a girlfriend by talking to himself then let him," Igneel answered.

Day by day Mavis kept coming by till Zeref even left the window open for the fairy.

She trusted him so much she even revealed herself to his family which convinced them he wasn't crazy and perfectly sane. A comment was given by Wendy that she was "Right, and you all were being unbelieving old farts!" well excluding Zeref.

Everyone soon enjoyed Mavis's company till one day Grandine asked Mavis to join dinner with them. She zoomed through the door made for her and landed in her human's hands.

"Mavis!" He exclaimed gazing at the tiny fairy in his hands. _Wow, she's really cute when she's tired. I-I mean cute in a friendly way, yeah._ "So what's wrong?"

"Your mother invited me to dinner! I can't handle that what do I do- Wait, I forgot," the fairy said taking out a tiny potion bottle and drinking it. She was soon exuding a silver light as her physical bo-0i9\ bdy changed.

Mavis got taller and her wings smaller till she was just about Zeref's height and her wings disappeared making her look like a human girl, well except she still had the tail. "Aw~ Zera said my tail would disappear too! Liar!" The fairy- human girl said.

"Zera? Who's Zera?" He asked.

"Oh, Zera's is a friend from the fairy realm."

"Oh, I understand, but what I don't understand is why you had a human form and didn't tell me about it," Zeref sighed. Mavis just smirked and shrugged running downstairs in her dress as Zeref followed. "Mavis, wait for me!"

Time passed on as Mavis and Zeref grew up getting older and spending more time together, till they were more than just close friends. Zeref was sitting on the window seal reading a book waiting for Mavis when a red light that was not recongized as Mavis flew in.

The tiny red light was floating in the middle of the room till it got bigger to reveal a girl was short brown hair and red orangish wings with crossed arms. "W-who are you?" He asked stumbling forward.

"Who am I? Who am I! Now I'm sure Mavis has told you of me," the fairy declared.

"No."

"Really? Well I'm her best friend, Zera, and she's in trouble," Zera said with a troubled look on her face.

Zeref was taken back and fell square on his butt. "Mavis! What's wrong with Mavis?!" He inquired with a rush of worry flashed through his face.

"She's weak Zeref. Too mant trips to the human world have sapped her life force, she's just barely getting by," Zera replied frowning. "So she requested that I come fetch you, just in cause she...she d-doesn't make it," she finished crying after.

Zeref had a look of angst and fear spiraling in his eyes and nodded, telling Zera he'd come along to see Mavis. "Okay, but once you go to the fairy realm, you can't go back. But humans who are there stay young forever and so do fairies, so there's nothing to worry about," she said transporting both of them to the fairy realm.

Once Zeref got their he instantly ran to where Mavis was and sat by her side holding her hand all the way.

One day after staying with Mavis she opened her eyes and smiled, seeing the human she loved beside her. "Zeref...you actually came."

"Oh course I did! I'm not leaving Mavis, ever!" He exclaimed.

"That's very reassuring, thank you."

"No Mavis, thank you," he said lightly kissing her forehead still holding her hand.

A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that! I decided to add in Zera just for fun kinda as celebration for Fairy Tail Zero being out yay! Please review -**


End file.
